Fluttershy
History Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was not a very good flier, and was bullied by some of the other ponies. She was taller and ganglier than the other foals . Rainbow Dash, however, stood up for her, and challenged the bullies to a race in which the participants unintentionally knocked Fluttershy down to the ground, a place she had never been before. She was saved from a rough landing by falling onto a large group of butterflies. Upon seeing all the different animals which lived on the ground for the first time, Fluttershy was so overjoyed, she started singing. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom scared all the animals away; however, Fluttershy was able to calm them down, and learned that she had a talent for communicating with animals. It was at that point she gained her cutie mark, and a lifelong love of animals. Appearance Fluttershy is a female pony with large aqua coloured eyes. she has a set of bird shaped Pegasus wings. she is covered in light yellow fur and has a long pink mane and tail. her "cutie mark" looks like three blue butterflies with pink wings, because she is shy and nervous, this mark could be based of the saying "butterflies in your stomach" which is a saying for when you feel scared. Powers, Abilities and Skills *'Pegasus Physiology:' Fluttershy is a Pegasus who lives in a cottage and is an animal caretaker. *'Fly: '''A standard Pegasus ability. *'Animal Empathy & Communication:' Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals. *'The Stare:' Fluttershy employs this when dealing with misbehaving animals. This ability is powerful as it can 'control' chickens up to her own pet bunny, Angel. She can only use it when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order. *'Sewing Expertise:' She is familiar with sewing, as Applejack describes as "freaky". *'Music Conductor:' When Fluttershy is first introduced, she is conducting a rehearsal for a choir of birds for the Summer Sun Celebration. *'Singer:' She also can sing, her rendition of the Evil Enchantress song, the Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders, and Find A Pet Song which is a duet with Rainbow Dash. *'Kindness Embodiment:''' Fluttershy possess the element of kindness. Skellington's Revenge Fluttershy, Derpy and Pinkie Pie first appear when they hear that Mr Krabs say he wanted ponies for Christmas, but soon back away after he admits that he wants their "rear ends" cut off. Fluttershy appears later on with everyone else singing around the coral tree, but unfortunately witnesses Patrick get impaled when is fired on to the top of the tree to be the "star".Fluttershy is seen in the crowd viewing Spongeob about to fire the last letter to Santa, while later on, she along with the other citizens try to convince Squidward to join them, but to no avail. soon Jack Skellington arrives to send everyone including her to another dimension, where Jack summons the Hiver. In fear she runs away with Ed and Patrick into an igloo filled with ice cream, there they find "patchy the pirate" who threatens to take their livers. Ed attaches a "missle-toe" to her head to help them fly away, but they are sent crashing to the ground by floating boulders. Suddenly, the Hiver appears through a hole in the roof and uses its power to transform her into an bipedal icy ghost-like pony with chainsaws on her hoofs. in an effort to kill Ed she accidentally cuts off Patchy's head, while bursting out the igloo still trying to catch Ed. later on Fluttershy now "the Fluttershy weapon" advances on Heavy and Ed, with the help of the Hiver, the evil nutcracker, the zombie gingerbread men, Scoutbot and soldier bot. however SpongeBob wakes up and ingests a power gear who then takes on the Fluttershy weapon head on, and with help from Heavy they send her flying into the evil gingerbread men, taking her out. As Jack recites the same chant he used to summon The Hiver to destroy it, Fluttershy's soul is released along with the others and attempts to immobilize The Hiver so Jack can finnish, eventually destroying the Hiver. on Christmas day she emerges alive and ok from a present box along with the others who also made it out alive. In the end, MoBrosStudios appears glad to be home, and a photo is taken with the main cast including Fluttershy. Trivia *in Skellington's Revenge, she is turned into a monster by The Hiver to take out the survivors, which resembles Fluttershy but looks like a ghost with chainsaws where her two front hooves should be, this is the first and only time this form of her is shown. Gallery The Mario Head (MoBrosStudios).jpg Fluttershy,Pinkie,Derpy,SpongeBob&Mr.Krabs.png Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Meet the Mario Head Category:Skellington's Revenge